


Ray of Darkness, Ray of Light.

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: Art, Big Bang complementary, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loves Fraser. No matter how one defines love. It's a law. Like gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray of Darkness, Ray of Light.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lines We Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934956) by [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29). 



> Thanks to Happy29 for writing such a compelling story, and inspiring my poem.

 

Text of poem in end notes, as well

**Author's Note:**

> Ray.  
> Two men  
> Share one name,  
> Both love one man.  
> The first as a friend,  
> Steadfast, loyal and true.  
> Ray with a V, for Vecchio.  
> Vivid, Valiant, victorious.  
> He will be Benny's best friend 'til the end  
> And beyond, if history repeats.  
> The end for them, won't be a "when"  
> A "late" Ray might still come calling,  
> Warning in case someone's coming.  
> (There are things that this Ray would pay  
> Not to see), but can't begrudge  
> The emotion. Loving Fraser  
> "Yeah, even that way, 'Ray K'"  
> No choice, but a given.  
> The wiry blond nods,  
> Over their bond.  
> "We agree;  
> We love  
> Ben."
> 
> At first , "Ray"'s new partner seems the picture  
> Of perfection. Bright eyed, bushy-tailed  
> (Well, if you include the mutt.)  
> Chinks in the armor appear,  
> Fraser learns to admit  
> Their love is real,  
> Mutual,  
> Right.  
> Ben  
> Becomes  
> Everything  
> Ray hadn't known  
> His life was lacking.  
> The partner he wanted.  
> More: the _partner,_ Ray _wanted._  
>  Knowing Ben wanted him, too, Ray  
> Thanks his lucky stars, for this assignment  
> For Fraser's presence of mind, and of heart.


End file.
